


Hietsun kalareissu

by mieoleahvena



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena
Summary: Iltasatu 3.8.2018





	Hietsun kalareissu

**Author's Note:**

> Iltasatu 3.8.2018

Hietanen ja Koskela olivat ainoan yhteisen kesälomaviikkonsa kunniaksi lähteneet heti viikonlopun alettua kesämökilleen kauemmas sisämaahan. Puolet lauantaipäivästä he olivat sitten tehneet yhdessä torpan suursiivousta, vieneet aamupäivällä pilkotut puut liiteriin ja pesseet matot järvessä ennen lounasta, kunnes iltapäivän kahvitauon jälkeen Hietanen oli painanut pitkäkseen ruokalevolle ja komentanut Koskelaa herättämään sitten, kun töitä olisi taas jatkettava.

Hietanen oli nukahtanut heti, eikä Koskela ollut toista raaskinut herättääkään, vaan hän oli hetken hymy korvissa Hietasta katseltuaan poistunut pesemään pyykkiä. Hietasen Koskela oli ravistellut valveille syvästä unesta vasta muutaman tunnin kuluttua, kun oli itse saanut puusaunan lämpimäksi ja lakanat naruille roikkumaan.

Hietanen oli mäkättänyt pitkät litaniat siitä, kuinka Koskela ei saanut noin vaan tehdä kaikkea ominensa, mutta Koskela oli vain ensin suukottanut hänen suunsa kiinni ja sitten kiskonut seurakseen ylös lauteille, selittänyt, että Hietanen ansaitsi leponsa nyt kun pääsi viimein vapaalle. Sitä Hietanen ei kuitenkaan suostunut purematta nielaisemaan, vaan kehitteli mielessään suunnitelman omalle yölleen.

Kun miehet olivat ensin käyneet järvessä peseytymässä, roiskineet toistensa päälle auringon päivällä kuumentamaa pintavettä, kietoutuneet sitten pyyhkeisiin ja grillanneet vielä makkaraa auringonlaskua katsellen, he olivat menneet nukkumaan. Hietanen oli heidän siinä maatessaan pidellyt Koskelaa sylissään, silitellyt puhdasta, tervashampoolta tuoksuvaa tukkaa ja odotellut rauhassa toisen nukahtamista. Tämän paljas iho oli yhä saunan jäljiltä lämminkin ja tuntui Hietasesta hyvältä hänen omaansa vasten.

Kun Koskela oli sitten alkanut tuhista unisesti, Hietanen oli hetken päästä hivuttautunut varovasti, melkein vastahakoisestikin, pois hänen läheltään. Hän tiesi Koskelan luultavasti nukkuvan sikeästi aamuun asti, mutta oli kuitenkin kaiken varalta etsinyt hämärässä kynän ja muistilehtiön käsiinsä ja kirjoittanut lähteneensä kalaan. Lapun hän jätti tyynylle omalle puolelleen parisänkyä, puki herättämästä varoen ylleen tummansiniset farkut ja oranssin T-paidan ja avasi sitten oven, joka aina hieman ikävästi narahti.

Ulkona oli edelleen kaksikymmentä astetta lämmintä, kun Hietanen hengitti raitista ilmaa syvälle keuhkojensa pohjalle. Terassilta tarttuivat mukaan sekä virveli että onkivapa, ja Hietanen laskeutui rappuset ja rantaan johtavan kivipolun alas. Matkalla veneelle hän kumartui poimimaan vielä muutaman pullean makeaksi kypsyneen mustikan parempiin suihin ja hyräili hyväntuulisesti.

Soutuveneen paikka oli kivettömässä rantamatalikossa, josta sen sai helposti työntämällä liikkeelle. Moottoria veneeseen ei ollut hankittu, sillä Koskela ja Hietanen soutivat joka tapauksessa mieluummin – he eivät lähteneet airomatkaa pidemmille reissuille, vaikka jaksoivatkin vuorotellen soutaa melko pitkiäkin taipaleita.

Niin Hietanen työnsi voimalla veneen vesille ja hyppäsi itse vielä kyytiin. Airot löysivät tottuneesti tiensä vahvaruumiisen maalaispojan käsiin, ja pian hän olikin jo aavalla vedellä. Vastarannan korkean kallion laella kasvavien kuusien hämyiset kuvat heijastuivat pinnalle, joka oli airojen liikkeiden aikaansaamia pieniä aaltoja ja hentoa tuulenvirettä lukuun ottamatta täysin tyyni – oli täydellinen soutusää ja kaikkialla hiljaista pelkän veden liplattaessa Hietasen ympärillä.

Hän souti ensin parinsadan metrin päähän tarkistaakseen sinne lasketut katiskat. Yhteen kolmesta häkistä oli uinut sisälle hauki, ja sen Hietanen nosti rauhallisesti veneeseen, lopetti nopeasti ja laski kalan viimeiseksi vankilaksi jääneen katiskan takaisin pohjaan. Hietanen ei juuri pitänyt eläinten tappamisesta, Koskela oli heillä se, joka asian useimmiten hoiti myös metsällä, mutta oli Hietanenkin jo poikana vanhemmiltaan oppinut, että jos tarve oli, satuttamatta pois päiviltä päästäminen oli aivan sallittua.

Hietanen souti vielä keskemmälle järveä, heitti virvelin siimat veteen ja asettui odottelemaan. Suurin osa hänen yöstään kului hänelle niin epätavallisen hiljaisuuden vallitessa, mutta aamuyöllä, kun kalaa ei ollut tarttunut koukkuun muuten kuin yksi nuori ja pienikokoinen lahna vain, mies päätti vielä käydä läheisessä saaressa, jonka oli Koskelan kanssa läpikotaisin tutkinut useampaan otteeseen.

Hän kiersi pienen saaren länsipuolelle ja asettui onkivavan kanssa rantakiville istumaan heti kun oli ensin vahingossa horjahtanut ja sen myötä kastellut itsensä vedessä. Oikea kylki tuntui vähän aralta, kehittäisi varmasti jonkinlaisen mustelman ja oli tarkemmin katsottuna hieman naarmuillakin, mutta se ei Hietasta kesäyön valossa haitannut. Koskelahan hänen pienimmätkin haavansa jälleen hoitaisi kuntoon kuten aina, ja ajatus lämmitti Hietasen sydänalaa.

Auringonnousun aikoihin Hietanen nappasi ongellaan ahvenen ja ilahtui ikihyviksi. Niistä hän oli aina kovasti pitänyt ja saanut Koskelankin liittymään samaan leiriin, ja aina kun heillä vain oli onni saada yksi noista vihreistä merenelävistä, se valmistettiin huolella ja tarkasti savustamalla. Siitä hän saisi nytkin Koskelalle tuoretta, herkullista aamiaista.

Hietanen hyppäsi uudelleen veneeseen ja souti takaisin mökkirantaan. Kalat hän laittoi vielä kylmään ja jätti ulos – ne ehtisi kyllä perata aamullakin – ja meni sitten sisään. Koskela kuorsasi rauhallisesti osittain Hietasen puolella, eikä mies voinut rakastaan katsellessaan olla hymyilemättä.

Nopeasti hän riisuutui uudelleen, heitti vaatteet sikin sokin lattialle vaikka tiesi Koskelan heti ensi töikseen aamulla järjestelevän ne siistiin pinoon ja kömpi toisen viereen. Siinä oli pehmeä olla, Koskelan lähellä noiden kaikkien peittojen ja tyynyjen ympäröimänä, aivan kiireettömästi.

Tuo mies ja heidän yhteinen ahvenmakustelunsa olivat Hietaselle kaikki kaikessa.


End file.
